Hooked
by MoncheleDream
Summary: Monchele: From the day he saw her, he was hooked. All it took was once glance to realize he loved this girl. Her name went unknown, and he still knew he had to have her. Suddenly it all changes when she goes into the same room as him at Paramount Studios. They would soon be working together. Over time, she would be hooked just as much, maybe even more than him. Get hooked on hooked
1. Hooked

He was _Hooked. _He KNEW he loved her. From the second he laid eyes on her, he knew he had to have her. He didn't even know her name. He didn't know who she was, where she was from, why she was at paramount studios at that moment. He knew nothing. All he knew was he had to have her. For a while, he followed her on the lot until his phone began to was Elena, his manager. "Cory, where are you!? The meeting started ten minutes ago." He heard the anger in her voice. "This is the big leagues now. You worked for the role, you got the role, now don't lose the role." She hung up before he had a chance to make a stupid excuse, which was a good thing on his part. He looked up to where the girl was once standing. She was gone. Nowhere in sight. He realized he would have much rather lost the role than lost her.

He decided to head up to the meeting before he got scolded anymore. Cory walked upstairs, fixed his hair, took the worried look off his face to the best of his ability, took a deep breath, and opened the door. A room full of people stared at him like he had three heads. "Sorry I'm late guys, got a little caught up in something. Anyway, I'm Cory, it's great to meet all of you." Cory sat down and looked around the room at all the faces gathered around the table. He noticed there was an empty chair next to him. "Hey Elena, whoever that is, they're later than me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm early." Cory continued to look around the room. He stopped a few faces in when he saw a group of a couple men he had recognized from his in-person audition. One of them, in a yellow hat, stood up. "Hello. It is nice to see all of you again. In case you have forgotten, I am Ryan Murphy, basically the reason you're all here today. Congratulations on all of your acceptances. Welcome to Glee. For the next few minutes, feel free to talk amongst yourselves and get to know a bit about each other. After all, we're hoping you'll be spending a bit of time together." He said jokingly. Nobody knew exactly how a musical show would take with the public. Everyone around the table walked in knowing they were going to have to work their asses off to make more than twenty-two episodes happen. Cory's head wasn't focused on getting to know anyone, and he wasn't worried about going far in the television world. He was still so caught up in the fact that he had lost her. Without warning, he snuck out to get a drink in the hallway.

He looked up from the water fountain to see a girl walking fast paced down the hallway. Not a girl… The girl. Before she opened the door, she checked herself in the mirror. Without hesitating, Cory loudly said "You look fine, don't worry." She turned around and saw a man's torso, only to look up and see a face. After all, he was over a foot taller than her. "Thank you, but I have to go now. I'm very late." She headed towards the same door he once approached. "You're on Glee too?" He asked. "Yes I am" "Me too… Well we better go then." He opened the door and waited for her to walk in. "What's your name?" He whispered hesitantly. "Lea. Lea Michele." She replied confidently. There was no doubt about it. The energy in her voice, in her eyes, the confidence in her stride, he was hooked. He loved her. He loved her, and now he could put a name to her face. _Lea Monteith._ He thought to himself. _Not bad._


	2. Small Talk

Lea walked through the door and Cory walked in right behind her. The empty chair next to him had belonged to her. _This is perfect. She's sitting next to me. She is literally going to be breathing on me. _He said to himself. Everyone was still talking to each other, so Cory decided he was going to get to the bottom of this girl. "So, I'm Finn." "That's a nice name. Nice to meet you, Finn." She said. "No no no. I mean I'm playing Finn Hudson. My name's Cory." "OH! Well nice to meet you anyway Cory. We're going to be spending a lot of time together… I'm playing Rachel Berry." _Oh Jesus. She is playing the role of a character who is in love with my character. Fuck. Why couldn't she be Quinn, that way she'd actually be my girlfriend. Shit, I hope Quinn isn't ugly. _He thought. Then he said, "Well that's awesome. Do you know who's playing Quinn? I know it's that Dianna girl, but is she in here?" He was seriously praying at this point that she wasn't ugly. "Well let's go find out" she said.

Lea went across the room to the group of girls conversing with each other. "Hi guys! Which one of you is Dianna?" "That would be me." Said a perky blonde girl. _Holy shit, she actually just went and asked random people for me which one was Quinn because I was concerned. She had no problem with it either. She literally just skipped over there and asked. Jesus. _"Well hello Dianna, I'm Cory, I'll be playing Finn. Nice to meet you." Said Cory. "Awe I can't wait to have a baby that's not yours with you." She snickered. "Anyway, this is Amber and this is Jenna. Mercedes and Tina. I think this will be a lot of fun!" "Hey girls. Anyway, this is Lea. She's playing Rachel Berry and thanks to her we now know you're Quinn. Thank you Lea." Cory said with a boyish smile on his face. Dianna directed Cory towards her, and he crouched down to be ear-level with her. "You like her don't you" she whispered. "Why would you think that?" "It's obvious. You're glowing. Do you guys even know each other?" "I found out her name ten minutes ago." Lea was now across the room, back in the chair she was sitting in earlier. Lea was talking very loudly to Elena. Cory giggled. "Just look at her. I don't know what it is, but she's something special. Just don't say anything please, because that's weird. We all just met and I definitely don't want to start off on the wrong foot with anyone." Cory begged. "Go get her, big boy."

He walked towards his seat when Elena shot a look in his direction. It wasn't just a 'look'. It was more of a 'go for it' gesture. How was everyone catching on? _Is it that obvious? Do you think she knows? Oh god Cory don't fuck this up. Don't like a co-worker, that's bad for business. _He told himself repeatedly. Everything he told himself didn't work. At all. "So, I know this might be awkward but, would you like to go for coffee or something sometime?" "That would be great. In a few months everyone is going to know who we are and we aren't going to be able to do that anymore. So sure why not! The sooner the better… Do you want to go after the meeting?" She asked. "Well, I'm a little hungry, maybe we can go get food and then coffee. Or food and coffee? I don't like eating food with coffee though. Only bagels and donuts and stuff." Cory said. _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? It shouldn't matter what YOU want ask her what she wants. Stop talking about yourself you big asshole. _He felt like there were two people on his shoulders telling him what to do. "But don't worry about me, we don't need to eat. I shouldn't have even said anything, sorry." "Calm down hun, we can do whatever you want. Just so you know, I'm not the kind for burgers or anything. I'm a vegan, so it makes it a little hard, but I'd gladly go! I'm starving!" _What's a vegan… What is a vegan… What the fuck is a vegan… I think that's a religion. K, here's the plan. Whip my phone out and google it. Say I'm texting my mom. No. Moms don't text. What about my brother… No. Ask her what it is. No, that's stupid, I should know. Just say ok. That's a good one, let's go with that. And holy crap she called me hun. HUN. HUUUUNNNN. Calm down. _"Not a problem, how about you pick the place then?" _Smooth. _

"I'll drive, if you want, and I'll drop you off here later to get your car." Said Cory. "Sounds good!" Said Lea. The meeting was over and they both had agreed on a pizza place. If all went well, they would end up getting coffee afterwards. "I really like coffee" said Lea. "Do you? What a coincidence, me too." Cory replied. "I really like pizza too, but nothing beats New York pizza." "New York? Classy. Never been there." "I'm from the Bronx. It's my life. If it wasn't for Broadway I wouldn't have even had the balls to audition for glee, or anything at that." "Broadway!? Damn. Sing me something." "Are you serious? Right now?" "Well it's better than making you do it in the restaurant, right?" Lea nodded. She sat up straight, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth. She began singing 'On My Own' from Les Miserables. _I don't know if there's a God. But there are angels and she is one of them. She's singing to me right now, and it's amazing singing. She's everything anyone could ever want. I'm happier than I ever have been, and I've known her for only a couple hours._ "Well, there you go." She said as she finished. "That was incredible. Just in time too… We're here. _I already know this is going to last. What can I say, I'm hooked on Lea Michele. _


	3. Confessions

"I have something to tell you." Cory said. "Go for it!" Said lea. "A few years back I had a problem with drugs and alcohol… I'm good now, and it's not the easiest to talk about, but I just wanted to tell you." "Wow. I wouldn't expect you to say that on the first day we met."

"Just don't be mad or anything, it was a long time ago. I'm pretty much a different person completely. There's something about you that makes me feel like I can tell you anything, I don't know what it is." He said.

"Well I might as well tell you something too. I have really enjoyed tonight. It's been great. I love learning about you, and I think it's going to be good on our friendship. Start early with stuff." _Shit. She said friendship. _"Anyway Cory, I think I like you a lot" … _OH MY GOD …_ "But I have a boyfriend."

The room started spinning and he could feel himself sweating. Was she being serious?

_We just spent hours talking about life and NOW she tells me this?_ _Is this bitch crazy?_ _So wait, she likes me, but she has a boyfriend.. Simple, get rid of the boyfriend duh. No wait, what if she's like really happy. Dammit I knew it was too soon. _

"Oh.. Well, that's cool. I hope he treats you good and stuff. Well uh, it was awesome. I'll see you tomorrow at work I guess. Wow that's weird to say. Alright uh bye."

He walked out the door and got in his car. He realized he had to bring her back to paramount to get her car.

"Hop in." He said abruptly. She didn't say a word the entire 7 mile drive. As soon as she was exiting the black Audi, he said "You know, you're worth waiting for. If it doesn't work out let me know. You're something special. I still have to figure out what's so different about you but until then I'll wait."

Lea looked at him and smiled. "Goodbye Cory" She said, as she shut the door.


	4. It Works To Work

Days went by, glances were exchanged, weeks went by, scripts had changed. Months went by… Rachel and Finn were now dating. They were the 'it' couple of the show.

"So, tell your boyfriend you had a 'fake boyfriend'? He cool with it?" "He doesn't need to know everything in my life. Not when it comes to work." "Work comes first, right? Hey, I'm sorry about the incident a few weeks ago. I should know that you shouldn't even think about dating a co-worker."

"Don't worry about it, it was fun while it lasted. So I guess that's a take back on your offer." She said.

"Not necessarily, well, it's up to you. Whatever you're comfortable with." He replied.

"Dianna, Cory, Lea, come here NOW." Ryan yelled.

"The three of you will be doing a photoshoot for GQ magazine right now. Get your asses over there."

Photo shoots were fun, but this one, oh man. As they arrived, they were informed that both of the girls would be all over Cory in one part of the shoot. In other parts, they will be down the halls half naked. Cory was a little nervous about what was going to happen. He didn't see himself having sex appeal, and he thought he was nothing to look at compared to these two girls.

After the single sessions were over, Cory was the first in the group session room. The door opened and Lea came out with knee high socks, 4 ½ inch heels, a very revealing shirt, and panties. _Woah. _He thought to himself.

He noticed a little bird tattoo on her hip. _Oh damn. Tattoos are a huge turn on, and just look at what she's wearing. Oh god. _

Dianna walked in the room, however he didn't even notice. All he saw was her. He was hooked.

Throughout the group shoot, both the girls were instructed to look very seductive, and even kiss Cory a few times on the cheek with their ruby red lipstick.

"I need to use the restroom" Cory said, and hurried away.

He knew what was happening, and he was so embarrassed. Before he reached the bathroom, he started to walk slower and slower. It happened. _A fucking boner. _

_SHIT. She has a BOYFRIEND. Now this happens? Seriously? Control yourself. _He told himself. There was no way it was going to go away, so he had to do what he had to do. Until…

"Are you okay in there?" Said the voice of lea

"Uh, uhm, yea i'm good, I'll be out in a little bit."

"We all saw it, Cory."

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIT._

He looked up from the bathroom stall and noticed the door's lock was not latched. He reached up to hook it, but then the door was pulled away from him.

"You have to get rid of it somehow, right?" she said seductively. "We have a photo-shoot to finish."

"But"-

"Shhhh" she said cutting him off. "You can stop waiting now. We're over."

Lea strattled Cory and kissed him hard. "There's something about you too. I want it. I have never wanted anything this much."

Cory was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to say. He took his hands and held on to her hips, slowly taking the already half-off shirt and pulling it over her head. Slowly, everything began to come off. In between kisses and conversations…

**_They_**** were hooked. **


End file.
